Halo
by Lina Ben
Summary: Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace. Hinata and Nicole are hurt by their Clan leader. Sakura witnesses this horrific thing as it happens.


Halo by Lina Ben

The couples featured in this story are NaruHina, SasuSaku and some KakaNic.

I don't own Naruto or "Halo" by Beyonce.

This is my third and final story that ties into "Love Story" and "Princess".

This story is dedicated to my Gymnastics coach, Casey, because without her I would not be the gymnast I am today.

I would also like to wish everyone a happy Easter. I wonder where the Easter Bunny is…

On with the story!

* * *

It was late afternoon in The Village Hidden in the Leaves and it was finally cooling down from the warm weather. A week ago the annual Cherry Blossom Ball was held and it was also the start of the Cherry Blossom Festival. It was now one week later and the festival had ended. Hinata Hyuga was now enjoying the now cool weather with her cousin Nicole Hyuga and her best friend Sakura Haruno. They were enjoying a walk down an uncrowded street, chatting about what had happened at the ball. Hinata didn't want to join in, even though nearly everyone in the village wanted to know about what had happened that night. Some bets were won and a couple bets were lost, but overall it was a brilliant occasion. Nicole had activated her Byakugan and had spotted a small playground in the distance. Hinata saw it too and they darted out of sight and towards the playground.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

Sakura caught up to them eventually and was pouting that Hinata and Nicole had rushed ahead to go a playground. The two Hyugas were swinging on the monkey bars and sliding down the polls. Sakura however had stayed back with her stomach clenching and twisting uncomfortably. Trouble was headed towards the three girls, but Hinata and Nicole were too busy having fun. The sun was just about getting ready to set and the moon in the sky glowed faintly. Sakura held her stomach and gazed at the moon. _Are you trying to tell me something?_ The pink haired ninjas asked the faintly glowing moon, wishing for an answer. Little did she and other two ninjas know the answer to her question was stalking his way towards them, fuming with anger.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

"How could you!" Yelled a very deep and angry voice. Hinata and Nicole turned around from where they were swinging and saw Hiashi Hyuga glaring at the two girls in pure rage.

"What did we do, Father?" Hinata asked in a quivering voice. Hiashi was angry and he wasn't backing down. He turned to Hinata first and activated his Byakugan.

"You went off with that demon brat, without my permission and now I hear that he proposed to you!" He barked at the now frightened Hyuga.

"B-b-but, F-f-father!" Hinata stuttered out, almost bursting into tears.

"I love Naruto!" She yelled at him, hoping that he could see reason.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Stupid little girl!" He screeched at her, slapping her left cheek. Nicole and Sakura then stepped in between them, warning the older Hyuga.

"Leave her alone!" Nicole yelled at her uncle. He then rounded on Nicole.

"And you! You went off with that stupid copy ninja! He is just a stupid pervert that doesn't even deserve to walk this planet!" He looked just about ready to kill his niece and daughter. Thunder clouds then rolled in overhead, symbolizing Hiashi's murderous anger. Lightening cracked and cackled in the sky and hit a tree a few kilometres away. Sakura held her stomach and doubled over in pain, unable to help her two friends. Little did they all know, help was already on the way.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

As lightening struck the ground again, Hiashi activated Nicole's curse seal and the blonde ninja screamed in both pain and agony. Hinata cried and sobbed for her father to stop but he was only interested in hearing his niece scream at the top of her lungs in agony. Nicole fell to the ground and twitched and jerked in pain, her seal still activated. Suddenly, there was a golden flash of light and Hiashi was on the ground. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing there looking worriedly at the girls.

"Seems like we made it just in time." Kakashi spoke in his lazy drawl, but it held a bit of anger. Anger flashed in his only visible eye as he helped Nicole back to her feet. Sasuke helped Sakura up and she then collapsed into Sasuke's waiting arms. The sun had now set fully but it wasn't seen because of the grey and black thunder clouds. The moon glowed faintly from behind the clouds, but it could still be seen.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

The cool night made Sakura shiver and huddle closer to Sasuke while Hinata sobbed and sniffed into Naruto's black and orange jacket. The thunder clouds were beginning to roll away from the area and move to the west of town. Beneath them Hiashi had awoken from his unconscious state and was making his way to his feet.

"You are both going to pay for this!" He rasped, his voice carrying with the cool breeze.

"We're taking you in, Hiashi. You have no right to hurt these two girls because of their choices in life." Kakashi glared down at the Hyuga leader. The cool night blew around them and they all huddled closer together. Kakashi took out some rope and tied Hiashi's hands together.

"I'm taking this creep to Lady Hokage and then maybe to Kohona jail." Kakashi said, adding the last bit as more of an afterthought.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Nicole gave Kakashi one last hug before he left and walked over to Hinata and slid her arm around the dark blue haired ninja's shoulders. Hinata started crying again and Naruto grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to walk Sakura home now." Sasuke voice pierced the air like kunai knife, but his voice was soft and gentle. He placed his arm around the pink haired ninja's shoulders and led her away without another word. The cool air blew around them again, chilling them to the bone.

"I can walk you guys home if you want." Naruto suggested to the saddened pair.

"No thank you, Naruto. I think we've got things from here." Nicole told him with a small sigh.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

The two Hyugas walked home together quietly. When they arrived home Neji and Hanabi were in the living room with expressionless faces. Hinata sat down on the couch while Nicole collapsed in the other.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked after a while.

"Father hit me and activated Nicole's curse sealing." Hinata whispered. Nicole groaned from her place on the other coach and nodded her head. Neji was stunned while Hanabi looked angry.

"Why would he do that?" Neji growled, wondering if his cousins were okay from their ordeal.

"Because he wanted to save and preserve the Byakugan." Nicole rasped, her light blue eyes shining with anger.

"He wanted to keep it in the clan, he wanted us to inbreed to make the clan more powerful." Neji explained, finally understanding.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Neji sent Hanabi to go get a medic for Nicole , who was still in pain from her ordeal. Hinata stayed with her cousin and helped her out the best she could. A medic arrived a while later and took care of Nicole. Neji lead Hinata to her room and told her to get some rest. Hinata showered, brushed her hair and changed into her pyjamas in a daze. Her cheek was aching and her face now showed a lovely red and purple bruise on her left cheek. It was in the shape of a large hand. She stepped out on to her balcony and let the cool breeze dry her wet hair. Water trickled down her back and it made her shiver. She looked out to the moon and thought about her and Naruto. He was like her guardian angel with a bright halo on his head. The moon glowed brightly and offered Hinata balance and reassuring comfort.

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

As the moon glowed she knew that her father would never hurt anyone else ever again. She was so relieved that she and her family would never go through all of that again. She turned on her radio and caught the end of that sweet song that played in her mind that night. She would always love Naruto and he would always protect her. As she fell asleep that night she knew. She knew that Hiashi would never hurt her again and she was happy. Never again would she live that nightmare, never again.

* * *

Thank you for reading my final story in the "Love Story" Trilogy. My story is a little different and is a little angsty.

I would like to wish everyone a happy Easter with lots of chocolate!

Thank you again for reading.

From,

Lina Ben


End file.
